


Daily routine

by TittySprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Sam Cooks, dean hates quiche, sam probably looks good in those sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: Another normal day in the bunker. Dean sleeps, Sam cooks breakfast, Castiel is confused. This is crack.





	

Dean woke up to a normal day in their wonderful bunker home. His bed was made already, as he never slept in it. He always preferred to sleep naked on the floor, makes him feel like he's reconnecting with his ancestral roots. 

He is roused from his slumber with the rousing and arousing smell of breakfast cooking. It must have been Sam, he is an awful cook. Dean supposed he would get up and go into the kitchen, to see what atrocities were being committed there. With Castiel living there most of the time, Dean didn’t realize why he wouldn’t stop him from making a complete calamity of the kitchen at four in the morning. He didn’t eat, of course, but that shouldn’t get in the way of him sharing Dean’s correct opinion. 

Dean completely forgot his clothes in his room, but that’s okay because his brother has almost gotten used to his somewhat accidental nudist streak. Sleepily, he trudged into the kitchen, where Sam was in fact standing in the kitchen, doing something. Dean didn’t know what exactly, because he was doing whatever he was doing in total darkness. He turned the lights on on his way in.

When he did this, Sam quickly twisted his upper body to look at Dean. He was wearing a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses. This raised many questions.

“What are you making?” Dean asked. 

“Quiche Lorraine.”

Dean hated quiche. 

“Perfect, I’ll have some.”

Dean sat down at the table and Sam brought the quiche lorraine out, and two plates with silverware and a serving spatula. Castiel wandered into the sitting room, as he does, and sat down next to Dean. He gave him a quick glance up and down, but in the end apparently decided not to comment on his seemingly forgotten nudity.

Dean thinks to himself, what an awful, ugly quiche, as he serves himself a huge slice. Sam served him and Castiel normal sized slices, Castiel gives him a look that says, ‘I’m an angel, angels don’t eat, I’m not going to eat this.’ And then Sam gives him a look that says, ‘You will eat this goddamned quiche Castiel or I will feed it to you so help me god.’ Which is impressive, considering he is still wearing his sunglasses.

Dean wolfs his down in about 7.68 seconds and promptly falls asleep at the table. Sam mutters something under his breath about table manners. Castiel slowly eats his quiche while maintaining eye contact, while Sam solemnly nods his approval. Dean loudly snores his approval.

Once Sam is finished eating, he follows Winchester tradition by also falling asleep at the table. Castiel looks nervously about the room.

Dean gives Castiel another look through his sunglasses, and his eyelids this time that says, ‘Castiel if you don’t sleep right now I swear to god I will get up and make you’ And that settles that.

They sleep for another nine hours. When Dean wakes up, he goes back to sleep on his bedroom floor. Sam goes back into the kitchen to make breakfast, and Castiel wanders aimlessly around the bunker waiting to be useful.


End file.
